Pure love
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica wants to go to the mail with her best friend Mangle but Mangle ends up inviting Foxy and Bonnie along for the day. A day alone with Bonnie makes her nervous but when she gets hurt Bonnie doesn't leave her side until she wakes up. A fan request story.


**Di.M.H: "hey guys this is a request from one of you. I'm not going to say who but if you guys still want then please tell me what you want me to write for you and I'll see what I can do for you and also; you know Barky right? Well, I've decided to change his name but I can't decide what, you guys can tell me what you want his new name to be and remember, I'm open to request guys. Please R &R and I'll say soon you guys, Peace out everyone."**

 _Pure love_

#

"Mangle, why are we here," Toy Chica asked.

"You wanted to go to the mail, remember," said Mangle.

"No, I mean why are we waiting in the parking lot?"

"Foxy and Bonnie are meeting us here," said Mangle.

"Did you really have to invite your boyfriend and why is Bonnie coming? You know that I have a hard time taking with him."

"I thought that you would be excited."

"Mangle, just please don't tell me that this part of some scheme to hook me up with Bonnie again."

"I'm not saying anything."

"I hate you Mangle.

"Oh, you say that now but just wait until Bonnie sweeps off your feet."

"Mangle."

#

Foxy and Bonnie pulled up to the parking lot. Foxy parked his jeep beside Mangle's pink car. They climbed out and greeted the girls. Toy Chica blushed when Bonnie came out. He was as handsome as ever. Foxy walked over and kissed Mangle on the lips. Mangle smiled and kissed him back. Bonnie walked over to them.

"Hey Bonnie," said Toy Chica nervously.

Bonnie looked over and waved to her. Foxy and Mangle pulled away for air. He said something that made Bonnie glare at him. Toy Chica couldn't hear him since she couldn't stop daydreaming about life with Bonnie.

"Let's head inside," said Foxy.

Mangle grabbed a hold of his arm. They walked into the mail. Toy Chica kept looking over at Bonnie as they walked. The stores were filled with others. Toy Chica had made a point to tell Mangle this was a bad idea later.

"Geez, this is packed," said Bonnie.

"Well, it's the mail what would you except bud," said Foxy.

"Foxy," said Mangle, "let's go check out the shoe store. You said that you need new shoes, right?'

"Sure thing Mangle," said Foxy, "we'll head over to the shoe store and we'll meet you guys later."

"Mangle don't you dare leave us alone," Toy Chica growled.

"Sorry can't hear you," said Mangle, "let's go Foxy."

"Foxy don't ever think about it," said Bonnie.

"Sorry Bon, I'm already gone," said Foxy.

"You're a freakin' jerk Foxy," Bonnie shouted.

Foxy and Mangle walked away. Bonnie growled and rubbed the back of his head. Toy Chica turned away blushing. Mangle had this planned along and Foxy was in on it as usual. This wasn't the first time they tried this crap. Every chance they got they kept trying to get them closer. Toy Chica was getting really annoyed with this.

"So, um," said Bonnie blushing.

She looked at him. He looked so cute when he blushes. She looked away blushing. They stood there for a while.

"You wanna check out some stores," he asked.

"S-sure," she replied.

They walked around the mail. They went into several different stores. They went to the arcade and played some games and walked into several clothing stores. Bonnie couldn't have been more of a perfect gentleman the whole time. They got hungry and decided to head to the food court. Bonnie paid for their food.

"You didn't have to pay," she said, "I could've paid for myself."

"I wanted to," he said.

#

They walked down a corridor and reached the fountain in the middle of the mail. They decided to sit down and take a break. It was really hard sitting there with it just them alone. Toy Chica kept glancing over to him then turned away. Bonnie sat there watching other people walking by but kept glancing over at her too.

"So, um," he said, "I really like hanging out with you today."

She blushed. He would say something like that. He was too sweet and knew what to say to a girl. She sat there not saying a word. She was afraid what would happen if she spoke. She could shout out that she had feelings for him. She had kept them hidden them for this long. She was afraid that he would never return her feelings.

She jumped up and excused herself. She ran into the bathroom. She didn't really have to go the bathroom but she had to get away from him. If she continued then she would do something that would regret for the rest of her life. She took a deep breath and stared into the mirror. She had been imagining her life with him forever but what would happen if she told him her feelings? Would he return her feelings or would he turn her down? She couldn't handle rejection from him. She couldn't handle that.

"Okay," she said, "this isn't a date; it's just two friends hanging out, right?"

She looked down sadly. She gripped the sink tightly. She was only kidding herself. She was crazy about him. Bonnie had been her crush since they first met in middle school. She groaned burling her face into her hands. She took a deep breath and left the restroom. She saw that he was still sitting there waiting for her.

She blushed. Why didn't he just go off with some other girl? He was so attractive that any girl would be lucky to have him. She walked over toward him but lost her balance and tripped onto the floor. She cried out but felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked up to see Bonnie holding her wrist. She blushed again.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine."

"Good to hear it," he said.

"Hey," a voice called.

They turned to see Barky walking toward them. He was the school bully and he always tried to get with Toy Chica. Bonnie and him had been fighting each other since the very beginning. Barky was build like a football player.

"Barky," said Bonnie, "what are you doing here."

"It's a free country rabbit boy," said Barky.

Barky smiled at Toy Chica. She flinched. Why did he have to show up now? He walked over to her. She backed away to where she was near the edge of the floor. Barky looked up and down. Bonnie got between them.

"What's your problem rabbit boy," said Barky.

"You should back off," said Bonnie, "can't you see that she's not interested."

"Oh shut up," said Barky.

He punched Bonnie in the face sending him flying to the side. Toy Chica ran toward him.

'Bonnie," she cried, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "this is nothing."

She got to his side. Bonnie slowly sat up rubbing his head. Barky walked over and grabbed Bonnie by his shirt.

"I've had a enough of you rabbit boy," said Barky, "you should really stay out of the way.'

"Stop it," Toy Chica cried out, "leave him alone."

She grabbed Barky's arm trying to stop him. Barky pushed her back. She fell over the railing. She held onto the railing. She felt her hands slipping and was about to fall. Bonnie had jumped over the railing and grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him. He held onto the railing with one hand while the other held onto her.

"Bonnie," she gasped.

"Hold on," he said, "I got you."

"T-thanks."

"Just hold on okay."

She felt her hand slipping out of his grasp and fell. Bonnie cried out her name as she fell onto a car that was for display. Bonnie's whole world fell apart as she crushed onto the car. The other people began to scream in horror. Someone yelled for the ambulance to be called. Foxy and Mangle came out running when they heard the panic. Mangle gasped in horror as she saw her best friend lying there with blood coming out of her head.

#

Bonnie sat there next to Toy Chica's hospital bed. She was out of the woods but she hadn't woken up yet. Bonnie grabbed her hand. Foxy leaned against the wall. Mangle looked down at her best friend. The doctor came into the room. They looked up at him as he entered the room. He sighed and looked at them.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet," Mangle asked.

"She did suffer from a big fall," said the doctor, "she'll probably wake up in a few days."

"You said that two days ago," said Foxy, "and she's still not awake."

"We don't know when she'll wake up," said the doctor.

Bonnie grabbed her hand. Mangle buried her face in her hands. Foxy walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest.

"Bon," said Foxy, "Mangle and I will head out and tell Chica and Freddy that she still not awake yet. I think Mangle needs some fresh air."

"Okay," said Bonnie, "I'll stay here."

Foxy nodded. He and Mangle walked out of the room. Bonnie looked down at her. She had bandages around her head and arms.

"It's my fault," he said, "I should've held onto her tighter."

He punched the bed and swore under his breath. He had been useless and now the girl he loves was in the hospital. Tears fell down his face. He could've protected her better. He could've done more for her. If only it was him and not her in that hospital bed. He heard a moan coming from her. He looked up to see her open her eyes.

"Toy Chica," he said, "you're awake."

"Bonnie," she said, "where am I?'

"At the hospital."

"Oh, that's right, I got hurt didn't I?"

"Yeah, how do you feel?'

"I'm fine but I got a seriously bad headache."

"You did hit your head pretty hard. I thought that I could've lost you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Toy Chica, I'm sorry. I should've held on tighter to you. I couldn't and now you're hurt."

"Bonnie."

She reached up and touched his cheek. He grabbed her hand. She sat up slowly and pulled him toward her. She pressed her lips against his. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

#

Bonnie and Toy Chica were now married with two children of their own. Bonnie chased after them trying to get them to take a bath. Toy Chica giggled as she picked up her babies. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"You kids shouldn't run around naked like that," he said.

'You two are so cute," said Toy Chica, "But it's time for a bath now."

They walked into the bathroom and gave their kids a bath. They finished and the kids ran off to play. Bonnie took a deep breath lying onto their bed. Toy Chica smiled at him. She sat down beside him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Kids," he said.

"Yeah," she said.

She lied down beside him. She placed her head onto his chest. Bonnie put his hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"Bonnie," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too angel," he replied.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. The kids jumped up onto the bed. They laughed as they climbed over their parents. Bonnie and Toy Chica laughed as they played with their kids. The family spends the rest of the day together.

#

The end


End file.
